This invention relates generally to pick-up tools and, more specifically, to an improved magnetic pick-up tool having increased pick-up strength and flexibility of use.
Magnetic pick-up tools are generally known in the art. Typically, these tools feature a cylinder-shaped magnet housed in an aluminum carrier or jacket, with a telescoping shaft being inserted into a rear portion of the magnet (or carrier) to allow the tools to be used in difficult-to-reach areas. The most common use for such tools is in the field of vehicle repair, although many other uses are possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,901 issued to Coleman illustrates one such tool. The tool of Coleman further features a ferromagnetic sleeve member that is slidably positioned about the magnet (or carrier), with the sleeve member being held in position by magnetic forces emanating from the sides of the magnetic. The Coleman tool further features an arrangement in which the sleeve member extends beyond the exposed surface area of the magnet, to eliminate or reduce the possibility that the exposed magnet surface will unintentionally attract radially positioned objects.
There are several drawbacks with the prior art tools, including the Coleman tool, however. With specific regard to the Coleman tool, it discloses a pick-up tool having a magnet holder (i.e., carrier) comprising a non-ferrous material, such as aluminum, brass, plastic, or non-magnetic stainless steel. Such a holder does not interfere with flux from the magnet, so that the sleeve member car still be retained in position by the magnet despite the presence of the holder/carrier.
However, because the non-ferrous magnet holder/carrier does not interfere with flux from the magnet, it does not redirect flux from the magnet in the direction of the exposed surface area and thus results in a magnet having less than optimal strength. Moreover, some users find the slidable sleeve member to be a nuisance, and want the flexibility of being able to adjust the amount by which the sleeve member extends beyond the surface of the magnet, or to retract the sleeve member so that it does not extend beyond the surface of the magnet at all.
A need therefore existed for a magnetic pick-up tool capable of using magnets of the size typically used in prior art tools, yet having significantly increased pick-up strength. A need further existed for a magnetic pick-up tool having an adjustable sleeve member.
It is an object of this invention to provide a magnetic pick-up tool capable of using magnets of the size typically used in prior art tools, yet having significantly increased pick-up strength.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a magnetic pick-up tool having an adjustable sleeve member.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a magnetic pick-up tool assembly is disclosed. The assembly comprises, in combination: a magnet having an exposed pick-up area, a rear area opposite the exposed pick-up area, and side surface areas disposed between the exposed pick-up area and the rear area; a carrier fixedly coupled to the side surface areas of the magnet; wherein the carrier comprises a ferrous-containing material; and a shaft attached to at least one of the rear area and the carrier.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a magnetic pick-up tool assembly is disclosed. The assembly comprises, in combination: a magnet having an exposed pick-up area, a rear area opposite the exposed pick-up area, and side surface areas disposed between the exposed pick-up area and the rear area; a carrier fixedly coupled to the side surface areas of the magnet; wherein an exterior surface of the carrier is threaded; a ring adapted to engage the threaded exterior surface of the carrier so that a position of the ring relative to the magnet may be altered by rotating the ring about the carrier; and a shaft attached to at least one of the rear area and the carrier.